


Bite Me

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You and Dean play with a new kink.





	Bite Me

You sigh, melting into the sofa cushions as Dean’s full lips slip from yours, peppering tiny kisses down your chin, down the length of your throat. His tongue snakes out, hot and wet as he sucks at your neck—

“Ow!” you gasp, hand flying to the sting. “Did you just fucking bite me?”

Dean pulls away, brows bunching. “That depends...” he says slow. “Did you like it?” He smiles that i’m-so-funny smile, brows raising.

“I…” You can feel the teeth marks as your fingers rub at the spot, shallow little indentations. A mark.

A different— _stronger_ —wave of arousal washes over you, thrumming hot down your middle, manifesting in a damp patch at the crotch of your panties.

Dean’s smile widens then weakens, lips forming a surprised, oval gape.

“You did like it!” he grins, eyes bright, brows lifting ridiculously high.

“Shut up,” you grumble, struggling to keep your lips into a frown.

“Knew it, you kinky little shit,” he beams. Your eyes narrow.

“S’okay,” Dean rumbles, smile playful. “I dig it, too.”

You scoff at that, but can feel your cheeks heating all the same. A series of images flash in your mind’s eye: Dean. Spread out on a bed, tangled sheets underneath. He’s moaning as you sink your teeth into his massive shoulder, muscled arm coiling around your waist, the other sliding up to cup you behind the head, holding you against him as he jerks up into—

“—with me?”

“Huh?”

Dean chuckles, emerald eyes twinkling. “I said are you with me?”

“I’m—” You swallow. “I’m here.” Your voice is low, gruff.

Dean smiles, “I love how flustered you get when you discover a new kink.”

“What? I...nooo. This—this is not a new kink—”

“Bullshit. Here,” Dean says, slipping a hand underneath you, fingertips pushing into your back through your shirt. He presses himself against you, lips brushing against yours as he speaks. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

He’s holding you so tight inside his steely grasp that you can’t do anything but drape your arms around his neck, tremble underneath him as he lowers his head to the opposite side of your neck—

You hiss at the sharp nip of blunt teeth, eyes rolling back as the pain fizzes to tingly pleasure.

“See?” Dean whispers, blowing cool air over the wet, ebbing sting.

“Okay, I—”

Your breath catches when thick fingers breach the elastic waistband of your cotton sleep shorts, calloused pads rubbing hard over the thin barrier of your panties.

“Not done demonstrating, baby,” he purrs, the rough baritone of his voice bleeding hot into you. He slips his fingers up and then under your panties, three fingers easily swiping through your slick.

“Oh yeah,” he rumbles, satisfied. “She likes it.”

“Dean—” You gasp when he works a finger into your wet heat.

“Yeah?” He slides out to the last knuckle.

“Fuck…” In.

“Shit, Dean—”

He’s pumping his finger now, slow and steady.

You’re panting, the sound barely audible underneath Dean’s single, squelching finger.

He drops his head, forehead pressing warm against yours. “Need ta tell me somethin’, babe?” the hunter gloats, a second finger joining the first.

“Know what, Dean?” you rasp, helpless to the building fire.

“Bite me.”


End file.
